


(Maniwala Ka Sana) Minamahal Kita

by leehvukjae



Series: Hacienda AU [2]
Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Spin Off, hacienda au
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehvukjae/pseuds/leehvukjae
Summary: mew dela merced has always been a trouble-maker. mahilig siyang sumuway sa mga utos ng mga magulang niya dahil pilit nitong dinidiktahan ang buhay niya. kaya naman when he met gulf dela torre, isang taong malayong-malayo sa mundong ginagalawan niya, he knew he was up for more trouble... and this time, he will do anything to protect him no matter what it takes.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: Hacienda AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032009
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

"tangina off, I can't lie for you,"

"sanay ka naman nang nagsisinungaling. edi dagdagan pa natin kasalanan mo sa Diyos," natatawang sinabi ni off habang iniinspect mabuti 'yung loob ng bahay na balak nitong bilhin. katapat lang ito mismo ng mansyon ng lolo ni gun sa toledo.

"you know this can immediately become my property once you put this under my name, right?" sabi ni mew at sumandal sa may doorway. umikot naman si off at nilingon siya tsaka tumango. "tangina, I can't believe you're doing this. ano bang meron sa bahay na 'to at gustong gusto mong bilhin? no offense ah, pero for two hundred fifty million pesos... parang luging lugi ka naman sa nag-auction nito,"

"this was gun's parents property..." sabi ni off. tumaas naman ang kilay ni mew. "they built this for him... at tama lang naman sigurong bilhin ko 'to at huwag hayaang mapunta sa iba, 'di ba? ito na lang 'yung natitirang alaala ni gun about his parents, and I don't want to take this away from him,"

"ganyan mo talaga ka-mahal?" mew frowned at him at humalukipkip. tumango naman si off sakanya.

for mew kasi, masyado pa silang bata para magsettle sa iisang tao lang. there are plenty more fishes in the sea, so why bother committing to someone at an early age?

"hindi ko magets. bakit iniisip mo si gun na 'yung makakatuluyan mo?" tanong ni mew. "hindi nga kayo nagkikita eh,"

"hindi ko maexplain. huwag ka nang magtanong. basta kapag nahanap mo na, 'yun na 'yon," sabi ni off sakanya. "baka nga mas malala pa gawin mo kaysa sakin kapag nahanap mo na 'yung iyo,"

"gago," tinawanan siya ni mew. "I hate committing myself to someone,"

"yeah?" off raises a brow at him at sumandal sa kabilang doorway para magkatapat na sila ni mew. "say that again kapag nahanap mo na 'yung taong gusto mong pakasalan. tingnan natin kung masasabi mo pa 'yan,"

ang hindi alam ni mew, parang nagkatawang tao na ang Diyos kay off nung mga panahon na 'yun... kasi para kay mew, pre-caution na pala iyon sa mga pwedeng mangyari sakanya sa lugar na 'to.


	2. Chapter 2

"eh bakit hindi ka na lang kasi tumuloy sa maynila?" tanong ng aling cecilia sa anak. umupo siya sa tapat ni gulf at inilapag 'yung ulam bilang isda. "sayang ang scholarship na natanggap mo doon anak,"

"eh, nay," usal ni gulf at sumandok ng kanin para ilagay ito sa plato niya. "ayoko po kayong iwan dito. marami pong pwedeng mangyari sa loob ng apat na taon, natatakot po ako,"

"wala namang mangyayari saamin dito," sabi ni mang joben at nagflex pa ng muscles nito para ipakitang malakas siya. natawa naman si gulf. "kita mo nga oh, 'nak, ang lakas lakas ko kaya! kayang kaya kong protektahan ang inay mo,"

"ewan ko sayo, tay," natatawang sinabi ni gulf. "ah basta, ayoko po. mas importante po kayo kaysa sa mga pangarap ko,"

"naku... itong batang 'to talaga," sabi ng nanay niya at nilagyan siya ng isda sa plato. "paano ka makakaranas ng mga bagay na sa maynila mo lang mararanasan? gusto mo bang dumito na lang sa probinsya habang buhay?"

"wala naman po 'yun sakin nay," sabi ni gulf at nginitian ang mga magulang niya. "ang mahalaga sakin, ito. tayo. kahit simple lang 'yung buhay natin, masaya naman tayo. at 'yun lang po ang kailangan ko,"

"what did you do again this time?"

galit na galit ang tatay ni mew pagkapasok nito sa opisina niya. ibinaba ni mew 'yung iniinom niyang black coffee pagkakita niya rito.

"nothing," mew shrugs. _eh sa wala naman talaga._ kung meron man, wala rin siyang idea kung ano sa dami nang nagagawa niya sa loob ng isang araw.

"tanga ka talaga," pinisil ng tatay ni mew ang bridge ng ilong niya sa galit. "we just lost a huge investor, tapos hindi mo alam? nagkakape ka lang dito at prenteng nagpapalamig sa opisina mo ng parang walang nangyayari?"

_oh. that._

"si mr. tan?" tanong ni mew. hindi naman kumibo ang tatay niya kaya agad siyang napangisi. "edi ayos. mabibili na ni off 'yung shares niya,"

"si off nanaman?" galit na tanong ng tatay niya. "siya nanaman sasalba sa kapalpakan mo. hindi ka na nahiya sa pinsan mo!"

"dad, pwede ba," pagod na sinabi ni mew. "hindi ko kasalanan kung nagwithdraw ng shares si mr. tan dahil lang ayokong kausapin 'yung anak niya. desisyon nila 'yun. sila naman ang mawawalan at hindi ako,"

"why can't you be as good as your cousin, huh?" naiinis na sinabi ni don lorenzo dela merced. wala namang pake si mew at sumimsim sa iniinom niyang kape. _tangina, lumamig na tuloy._ "buti pa si off, walang ginawa kundi sundin ang lolo mo at ang mga magulang niya. why can't you be like that, huh?'

"well..." ibinaba ni mew ang tasa na hawak niya at tinitigan ang tatay niya para galitin ito lalo. "I'm not him,"

and true to what he thought, lalo ngang nagalit 'yung tatay niya at nagwalkout na lang sa office niya.

mew just chuckles. sanay naman na siya sa mga ganung eksena. besides, hindi naman talaga niya kasalanan kung nagiinarte 'yung anak ni mr. tan. _eh sa ayaw ko eh. anong magagawa nila? hindi ko naman type 'yung anak niya._

pagkalabas ni don lorenzo, agad na kinuha ni mew ang cellphone niya sa bulsa para tawagan 'yung pinsan niya.

"oh?" inis na bungad ni off sa kabilang linya. "importante ba 'to? kausap ko si gun,"

"mamaya na 'yan," sabi ni mew. pumalatak naman si off sa kabilang linya. "tangina, oras ng trabaho, lumalandi ka?"

"wag mo akong pinapakielaman," sabi ni off. "ano ba 'yan?"

"nagwithdraw ng shares si mr. tan," sabi ni mew at kinuha 'yung parker ballpen niya para paglaruan. "bilhin mo,"

"tangina, kakabili ko lang ng bahay," reklamo ni off. tumawa naman si mew sa sinabi niya.

"sayang naman 'to, matagal mo nang gusto bumili ng shares sa kumpanya ko, 'di ba?" sabi ni mew. narinig niya namang tumawa si off na para bang nangaasar.

"kahit hindi ko bilhin 'yan, kaya kong mabuhay,"

"tangina naman, sige na. bilhin mo na," sabi ni mew. this fucker. hindi niya kailanman mauutakan si off, puta. "baka nakakalimutan mong may atraso ka sakin,"

"oo na, puta," usal ni off. nangiti naman si mew. "mamaya, pupunta ako diyan,"

ibinaba na ni mew 'yung tawag... and just like that, his usual day had finally started.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ako muna ang maghahandle sa kumpanya for the meantime. Clear your head, mew. I think wala ka muna sa tamang posisyon to lead. I’ll let you comeback next week._

agad na napabalikwas si mew sa kama pagkatapos niyang basahin ‘yung text message na sinend ng tatay niya kagabi. mukhang napikon niya nga ito kahapon at nagdesisyon mag-isa na siya muna ulit ang magtetakeover sa kumpanya nila… kahit hindi naman na talaga kailangan dahil nga nagawan na niya at ni off ng paraan ‘yung nawalang stocks.

sa totoo lang, hindi naman ito ‘yung unang beses na nangyari ‘yung ganitong scenario. pero nangyayari lang ‘yung ganito kapag pikon na pikon na talaga ‘yung tatay niya sakanya.

_oh well, more rest day for me, I guess._

bigla namang nag-ring ‘yung telepono niyang inihagis niya kanina sa kama. pupungas-pungas pa ang mga mata ni mew noong sinagot niya ‘yung tawag.

“hello?”

“anak, I’m really sorry for what your dad did,” bungad sakanya ng mama niya. narinig niya pa ‘tong bumuntong hininga. “I tried to convince him naman last night—“

“it’s okay, ma,” inaantok na sinabi ni mew. honestly, an argument with his parents is the last thing he wants to do right now. _Ang aga aga pa._ “naiintindihan ko po,”

“but you’ve done nothing wrong,”

“isn’t that the usual scenario anyway?” matabang na sinabi ni mew. kung kanina, naiisip niya pang magkape, ngayon, kahit lumagok ng tubig, parang nawalan na siya ng gana. “it’s okay. I’ll be back naman after a week,”

“alright,” sabi ng mama niya. “I’m just… checking up on you,”

“I’m alright,” sabi ni mew. “you don’t need to worry. I’ll just keep myself pre-occupied for the meantime,”

pagkatapos ng maiksi nilang paguusap, agad na ibinaba ni mew ‘yung tawag. atleast, kumakampi pa sakanya ‘yung nanay niya pa-minsan minsan kumpara sa tatay niyang wala nang nakitang iba bukod sa mga pagkakamali niya sa buhay.

_tangina kasi. bakit ba wala akong kapatid?_

sa pamilya kasi nila, silang dalawa lang ni off ang only child. well… to be fair, dalawang magkapatid lang naman ‘yung pinsan nila… namely si oab at jayler, na parehas niyang nakakasama tuwing nagbabar hopping siya kapag feel niya. si off kasi hinding hindi niya maaaya. masyado kasi itong workaholic at mas gugustuhin pang matulog kaysa magparty... o kaya kausapin at bwisitin si gun magdamag.

agad na dumiretso ng banyo si mew pagkatayo niya sa kama. mabilis siyang naligo at nagbihis ng casual para hindi siya masyadong mainitan dahil balak niyang magstay muna sa bahay. mamayang gabi siguro ay lalabas na lang siya para mag-bar… he hopes either oab or jayler is available. minsan kasi naiinis siya kapag si zee ‘yung sinasama niya kasi sobrang daldal nito. hindi tuloy siya maka-landi ng ayos.

hindi naman nagmamadali si mew sa paghahanap ng mapapangasawa kahit magtetrenta na siya. naniniwala kasi siya sa _corny shit_ na kahit marami siyang landiin, kung may nakalaan talaga na iba para sakanya, dadating at dadating ‘yun sakanya. eh kaso sa dami nga ng nilalandi niya, baka nalagpasan niya na ‘yon without him knowing.

pero hindi ‘yan. malakas kapit ni mew kay lord kahit masama siyang tao.

anyway ayun nga, some people might find that trait of his awful, pero ang kanya lang naman, there’s so much in life for him to enjoy. besides tulad nga ng sinasabi niya, _hindi naman ako nagmamadali._ and most importantly, ineenjoy niya lang talaga ‘yung pagiging single. kasi pakiramdam niya baka maging katulad din siya kay off in the near future kapag nahanap na niya ‘yung _the one._ tinatawan-tawanan niya lang ‘yung pinsan niyang ‘yun pero parang hindi malabo na ganun din mangyari sakanya.

_kakilabot, tangina. ang corny mo._

dumiretso si mew sa kusina at nag-init ng tubig sa electric kettle para magkape. marami pa naman sana siyang tatapusing trabaho ngayon pero tutal nandun naman ang tatay niya, siya na ang bahala. buti na lang din at nataon kung kelan marami siyang trabaho para pagbalik niya next week, medyo konti na lang ito.

tumunog naman ang cellphone ni mew na nilapag niya sa kitchen counter. kinuha niya ito at sinagot ang tawag.

[bakit wala ka sa opisina?] bungad ni off sakanya. sumandal si mew sa kitchen counter.

“pinagalitan ako ni dad,” matabang na sinabi ni mew. “mga isang linggo ata akong mawawala. bahala na siya,”

[anong sabi ni tita?]

“as usual, she tried to convince him not to do that,” mew sighs. “pero alam mo naman si dad, once na nakapagdesisyon na siya, wala nang makakapagpabago ng isip niya, not even my mom,”

[edi tambay ka nanaman.]

“yeah, tangina. okay lang naman sakin, nakakapagod din magtrabaho,” mew slightly chuckles at pinatay ‘yung electric kettle.

[ang sabihin mo, more time for you to go clubbing.] pangiinis ni off. [kasi sa susunod kung gagawa ka ng kagaguhan, siguraduhin mong walang sasabit sayo.]

“tatay na rin ba kita ngayon?”

[sinasabi ko lang para mabawasan sakit mo sa ulo.] tumawa si off sa kabilang linya.

“oo na, magtrabaho ka na diyan,” inis na usal ni off kaya ibinaba na nito ang tawag.

he hates to admit it, pero _tangina,_ kasalanan niya rin naman kasi. sa susunod talaga dapat tripleng pagiingat ‘yung dapat niyang gawin. or better yet, huwag na lang kaya siyang mag-clubbing tonight? baka mapahamak nanaman siya eh.

anyway, tahimik niyang pinrepare ‘yung kapeng iinumin niya. _bahala na nga._

“kumusta job hunting?”

“okay naman, magsisimula na ako sa lunes. natanggap akong cashier sa isang coffee shop,” sabi ni saint at tinabihan si gulf sa bahay kubo na inuupuan nito. kasalukuyan kasing bumisita si gulf sa may coconut plantation ni don miguel para bisitahin ang kaibigan. “ikaw ba? sure ka na talaga? ayaw mong sumama sakin at mag-try sa maynila?” sunod sunod na tanong ni saint. “mas malaki ang kita doon,”

“hindi na,” gulf shakes his head at binigyan si saint ng matipid na ngiti. “ayaw kong iwan sila nanay,”

“hoy ha, andami kayang pwedeng tumingin sakanila rito,” sabi ni saint. “isa pa, payag naman sila na mag-maynila ka diba?”

“oo, pero alam din naman nilang ayaw ko,” umiling ulit si gulf sakanya. “paano na lang kung may mangyari sakanilang dalawa habang wala ako? parang hindi ko yata kakayaning wala ako sa tabi nila kapag nangyari ‘yun,”

“ay sus, ulirang anak!” pangaasar ni saint sakanya kaya nakatanggap siya ng siko sa tagiliran mula kay gulf.

“palibhasa kasi, may nakababata kang kapatid,” gulf defends himself sa pangaasar ni saint sakanya. “eh, ako? tatalo na nga lang kami, mahihiwalay pa ako sakanila?” dagdag nito at tumingin ulit sa malayo. mula sa kinauupuan nila sa loob ng bahay kubo ay tanaw na tanaw ang malawak na taniman ng niyog ni don miguel. “isa pa... okay na ako rito sa buhay probinsya, tahimik... mabait lahat ng mga tao... maaliwalas...” huminto si gulf sa pagsasalita at hinarap si saint. kumunot ang noo niya. “hindi tulad diyan sa maynila. parang nakakatakot ‘yung mga tao. feeling entitled ba? tsaka siguro pag-uwi mo sa tiyahin mo, mas maitim pa sa budhi mo ‘yung kulangot na makukuha mo sa dumi ng hangin doon,”

“alam mo hindi ko talaga gusto tabas ng dila mo ha,” sabi ni saint kaya natawa naman si gulf. gulf thinks na dahil ‘yun sa huli niyang sinabi kay saint. “sige na. mukhang di rin naman kita mapipilit,”

“hindi ka lalandi dun ha,”

“excuse me, hindi mo sure,” sabi ni saint at inirapan pa si gulf. “maynila na ‘yun, baka dun ko pa mahanap ‘yung _the one_ ko!”

“ _the one?_ Baka _the one_ na magbibigay sayo ng sakit sa ulo,” natatawang sinabi ni gulf kaya sinimangutan naman siya ni saint. “alam mo naman ‘yang mga taga-maynila na ‘yan, akala sating mga taga-probinsya, pwedeng kayan-kayanan lang!” dagdag ni gulf. “palibhasa mga laki sa yaman... mga antipatiko,”

“ay, galit na galit ka?” pangaasar ni saint. “anong meron sa kapeng ininom mo sa bahay niyo at sobrang bitter mo? hindi ba maganda gising mo?” sabi pa nito at pabirong hinahaplos ang mukha ni gulf to check kung may lagnat ang kaibigan niya. gulf just laughs at him habang inaalis ang kamay ni saint sa mukha niya.

“pinapaalalahanan lang kita baliw,” sabi ni gulf. “alam mo naman, kilala na kita. baka ma-fragile ka sa maynila,”

“dami mong alam,” sabi ni saint sakanya at pinitik pa ‘yung kaibigan niya sa noo. gulf frowns at him at kinurot siya sa tagiliran. saint winces in pain kaya tinawanan naman siya ni gulf. “pero in all honesty, ‘wag kang magpapakatanga rito ha. alam mo na, aalis ako kaya walang maiiwan dito para tuktukan ka sa ulo!”

“ano ba, hindi ka pa rin makamove on?” gulf rolls his eyes. pinandilatan naman siya ng mata ni saint.

“hoy ha, seryoso ako,” sabi ni saint. maya-maya pa ay bigla siyang ngumiti... kasi nagkaroon siya ng sudden realization. “kaya naman pala galit na galit ka sa mga taga-maynila—”

“oo na, ‘wag mo nang ipaalala. ayoko marinig,” matabang na sinabi ni gulf kaya natawa si saint.

“baka naman mamaya, biglang bumalik ‘yun dito, tapos—”

“hindi na nga,”

“naninigurado lang,” tinaasan siya ng kilay ni saint kaya inirapan naman niya ito. “or... what if may bagong taga-maynila na dumating... tapos susubuking bihagin ulit ‘yung puso mo?”

biglang natigilan si gulf sa sinabi ni saint. he least expected that question to came from his friend, pero may mga bagay din naman kasi talagang hindi mo kayang iwasan, lalo na kung hindi rin naman ‘yun sinasadya ng kaibigan niya because saint was just simply asking him a question.

but it seems like hindi pa kayang sagutin ni gulf ‘yung tanong na ‘yun... kasi kung kaya niya nang sagutin ‘yung ganun, it only means na naka-move on na siya sa nangyari sakanya a year ago, but him not finding an answer to retort back to his friend tells him the opposite.

_kasi..._

“hoy! kayong dalawa, kanina pa ako salita nang salita rito sa likod niyo,” biglang lumitaw ‘yung nanay ni saint sa harapan nilang dalawa kaya parehas silang nagulat. “ano, kakain ba kayo o hindi?”

“kakain po,”

“aba’y bilisan niyo kumilos, hindi maghihintay ang kanin na hindi lumamig para sainyo,” sabi ng nanay ni saint bago umalis para bumalik sa loob ng bahay nila.

sabay na tumayo si saint at gulf at hindi na rin ipinilit ni saint ‘yung tanong niya kanina sa kaibigan... but despite of him not bugging his friend, the question seemed to stay inside of gulf’s head, trying to find the answer na hindi pa kayang ibigay ni gulf ngayon.

[ha? tangina, kuya. did you just ditched me?]

“as if naman ito ‘yung first time na hindi kita sisiputin,” sabi ni mew sa kausap niya sa kabilang linya. “kaya mo na ‘yan mag-isa. friendly ka naman eh,”

[pero kuya—]

“sige na, jay, see you na lang next week,” huling sinabi ni mew bago niya binaba ‘yung tawag. he hurriedly runs towards his car sa parking lot para hindi siya gabihin sa pagdadrive.

jayler is probably pissed right now to him, but mew does not even give a shit. _atleast nga, nagpaalam pa ako and did not ditched him completely without me telling._

may usapan kasi sila kanina na sabay silang pupunta ng xylo. based from the sudden shift of jayler’s voice kanina, halatang na-excite ito dahil matagal na rin siguro siyang hindi nakapagparty. his cousin works as an engineer kasi and has his own company kaya alam niyang jayler is too busy to drink.

pero ayun nga, biglang sinapian si mew ng kung sino man at nagdesisyong pupunta na lang siya sa toledo today. gusto niya kasi makaranas ng bagong paraan ng paguunwind... and something in toledo tells him na doon siya magpunta. wala naman ding pake si off kung dun siya sa binili nitong bahay magsestay, after all, baka pabor pa nga ito sakanya para may gumamit ng mga furniture at applicances na nandun, tsaka para may magbantay sa bahay.

_ginawa pa akong bodyguard._

sumakay na si mew sa kotse niyang mazda cx5 at agad na pinaandar ang sasakyan para makapagdrive. tutal hapon pa naman, hindi naman siguro siya gagabihin masyado para makarating dun.

sumilip si mew sa bintana para tingnan ‘yung langit. _tangina, mukhang uulan pa._ medyo nainis pa siya slight kasi bagong car wash lang ‘yung sasakyan niya kaya baka madumihan ‘to agad.

 _bahala na._ he thinks. _sana lang hindi ako maabutan ng malakas na ulan._

napagdesisyunan ni gulf na maglakad na lang pauwi galing kila saint, tutal sanay naman siya sa layo at hindi pa masyadong madilim kaya wala dapat siyang ikatakot.

hindi pa rin maalis sa isip ni gulf ‘yung tanong ni saint kanina sakanya. he has reasons naman kasi on why he has bad impressions sa lahat ng mga taga-maynila, at ‘yun ‘yung natatanging rason kung bakit hindi rin niya kayang sagutin ‘yung tanong ni saint... kasi nga, hindi pa siya nakakamove on.

siguro para sa paningin ng iba, sobrang babaw na rason ‘yung dahilan ni gulf kung bakit. pero ikaw ba naman kasi, kung pangakuan ka kaya ng isang tao na hihintayin ka niya kung kailan ka handa at iparamdam sayo na mahal ka niya, only to find out na mayroon na rin pala siyang kinikitang iba, hindi ka ba masasaktan?

pero ang _tanga_ rin kasi ni gulf, sa totoo lang. kasi at the end of the day, wala rin naman siyang pinanghahawakan, kaya bakit siya umasa?

_eh kasi naman, naginarte ka pa. akala mo naman talaga kaya ka niyang hintayin._

malapit na makarating si gulf sa bahay dahil tanaw niya na ang gate sa mansyon ni don miguel.

_ang tanga mo rin kasi! bakit ka kasi naniwala? eh wala ka namang pinanghahawak—_

bigla siyang nakaramdam ng basa sa kalahati ng katawan niya kaya napahinto siya sa paglalakad.

_—an? tangina?_

gulf stares at his wet lower body in disbelief. hindi niya napansin na medyo baha na pala sa daan na nilalakran niya, pero hindi naman siya mababasa nang hanggang bewang kung mabagal naman siyang naglalakad?

agad na tumingin si gulf sa katapat na bahay, at nakitang may kotseng nakaparada sa may gate.

_gago ‘to ha! hindi man lang humingi ng pasensya!_

galit na tumawid si gulf sa kabilang kalsada para pagsabihan ‘yung taong nasa loob ng kotse. _aba, hindi yata ako pinalaki ng nanay ko para palampasin lang ‘yung mga ganitong bagay!_

kinatok ni gulf ‘yung bintana sa may driver’s seat... pero naka-ilang katok na siya, hindi pa rin siya pinagbubuksan nung lalaki sa loob. nawalan na ng pasensya si gulf at kinatok ulit ‘yung bintana ng tuloy tuloy, hanggang sa binuksan na ito nung driver sa loob.

“excuse me? hindi ka ba manghihingi ng dispensa?” matapang na sinabi ni gulf. umatras siya ng konti para makita nung lalaki ‘yung problemang dinulot niya. “nabasa kalahati ng katawan ko dahil sa irresponsable mong pagdadrive!”

“edi... sorry,” simpleng sinabi nung lalaki kaya pinandilatan siya ni gulf. mukha kasing napipilitan lang ito na humingi ng dispensa sakanya. “hindi ko sinasadya. tsaka hindi ko rin naman kasalanan kung bakit naglalakad ka sa daan. hindi kita nakita,”

“naglalakad? sa daan?” gulf says in disbelief. “palibhasa kasi, naka-kotse ka! ‘yung mga tong tulad mo hindi dapat nagmamaneho,” dagdag pa niya. “anong silbi ng headlights mo kung hindi mo rin naman titingnan ‘yung dinadaanan mo? sa susunod—”

“ang cute mo,”

“huh?” nahinto si gulf sa pagdaldal nung biglang nagsalita ‘yung lalaki.

“ang cute mo, sabi ko,” ulit nung lalaki sakanya na para bang inaasar pa si gulf. biglang bumukas na ang gate kaya pinagsarhan na siya nito ng bintana at nagdrive na papasok sa loob, leaving gulf wet and dumbfounded.

maya-maya pa ay narealize rin ni gulf kung ano ‘yung sinabi nung lalaki sakanya. he laughs in disbelief at tinapunan ng tingin ‘yung bahay na kinatatayuan niya ngayon. nakita niyang pumasok na ‘yung lalaki sa loob ng bahay habang sumisipol-sipol pa kaya lalong nabwisit si gulf.

_antipatikong taga-maynila!_


	4. Chapter 4

unlike his usual self, tanghali na nagising si mew the next day. masyado sigurong napasarap ‘yung tulog niya kaya maski ‘yung alarm niya sa phone, hindi niya narinig na tumunog.

hindi naman kasi namahay si mew. truth to be told, kahit dati naman, dito na talaga sila nagsestay ni off tuwing pumupunta sila rito years ago... specifically bago maaksidente si off dahil sa competition. pagmamay-ari kasi ito ng lolo ni gun kaya pinayagan niya ang mga ito na doon na lang muna mamalagi.

a year after the said incident, pinaauction na ‘tong bahay na ‘to kasi akala ng lolo ni gun, hindi na sila babalik sa toledo kahit kailan. pero dahil sa katigasan ng ulo ni off, patuloy pa rin ‘yung palihim na pagpunta niya rito. mew also thinks na off is quite thankful na wala siyang masyadong ka-kumpitensya sa auction... kasi for seven years, dagdag lang siya ng dagdag ng bid para hindi ‘to mabenta sa iba. pero alam naman ni mew na hindi talaga hahayaan ni off na mapunta ‘tong bahay na ‘to sa kahit sino maliban sakanya.

may pagkasentimental kasi ‘yung bugok niyang pinsan. kahit hindi aminin ni off sakanya ng direkta, kilalang kilala naman siya ni mew.

lalo na kung kasama si gun monreal sa usapan.

bumangon na si mew mula sa pagkakahiga. he opens the windows at medyo nagulat sa biglang pagtama ng araw sa mukha niya.

pagkatapos ay agad na siyang bumaba para magkape. coffee is an important thing to him at ‘yun agad ‘yung first thing na hinahanap ng dila niya the moment he wakes up. kaya kahit anong oras pa siya magising, feeling ni mew mababadtrip siya buong araw kapag hindi siya nakapagkape sa simula pa lang ng araw niya.

he turns on the electric kettle after niyang malagyan ito ng tubig. habang naghihintay, tumingin muna siya sa phone niya to see any missed messages or calls.

maya-maya pa ay pinatay niya na rin ‘yung kettle at nagsalin sa baso ng mainit na tubig. walang ibang laman ‘yung kape niya bukod sa purong kape lang. he likes it black kasi dun nagigising diwa niya.

iinumin na sana ni mew ‘yung tinimpla niyang kape, pero biglang nagring ‘yung doorbell sa may gate kaya naman inilapag niya ulit ‘yung baso sa kitchen counter.

lumabas si mew ng bahay habang nagtataka kung sino ‘yung pwedeng pumunta rito. wala naman kasing nakakaalam na nandito siya, at lalong lalo nang wala rin siyang kilalang tao na pwedeng pumunta rito bukod kay off, don miguel, kao, at gun. pero mukhang lahat ng iyon ay malabo dahil busy silang lahat sa trabaho.

pero pagkabukas ni mew ng gate, nagulat siya sa nakita.

“oh,” alok sakanya nung lalaking hindi niya sinasadyang mabasa ng baha kagabi. tumaas naman ang kilay ni mew habang nakatingin sa mangkok na dala niya.

“ano ‘yan?”

“ulam,” simpleng sagot nito sakanya na para bang nagtaka pa kung bakit siya nagtanong, eh sobrang obvious naman na ulam ‘yung dala niya.

“alam kong ulam ‘yan,” natatawang sinabi ni mew. “para saan ‘yan?”

“pinapabigay ng nanay ko, siya kasi ‘yung caretaker rito,” the man fakes a smile. “alam mo naman, kayong mga taga-maynila kasi hindi marunong sa gawaing bahay,” pabulong na dinagdag nito but mew pretends not to hear. hindi siya naooffend, sa totoo lang. mas ginaganahan nga siyang asarin ‘yung cute na lalaking nabasa niya kagabi. _i swear, hindi ko sadya._

“ano ‘yun? may sinasabi ka?”

“wala,” nginitian ulit siya nung lalaki. _cute._ tinanguan naman siya ni mew at dahan-dahang kinuha ‘yung mangkok na may lamang sinigang.

“ikaw nagluto nito?”

“hindi,” the man weirdly looks at him. “kasi kung ako, baka nilagyan ko na ng lason ‘yan,”

“ha?”

“joke lang! hindi naman mabiro,” the man fakes a laugh again. mas natutuwa tuloy si mew na asarin ito kasi halatang inis na inis ito sakanya. “sige, babalikan ko na lang ‘yung mangkok,”

“teka muna,” tinawag ulit ni mew ‘yung atensyon niya bago siya makaalis. “i’m really sorry for what happened last night. kanina ko lang narealize na hindi pala ako nakapagsorry sayo ng ayos,”

“bakit? hindi ka ba nakatulog ng ayos kagabi?” the man in front of him says sarcastically. sumingkit lalo ang mga mata ni mew and eyes him suspisciously.

“pano mo alam? kinulam mo ako kagabi?”

“edi kung kinulam kita bakit pa ako magmamagandang loob dalhan ka ng ulam?” umirap ‘yung lalaki sakanya na para bang ayaw talaga siyang makausap nito. natawa naman si mew sa reaksyon niya. “sige na, apology accepted. wala naman ako magagawa, tsaka isa pa, baka ikaw pa kumulam sakin,”

“you’re really funny,”

“ha?”

“I’m mew dela merced, by the way,” mew offers his hand for a handshake. kaso hindi ‘yun tinanggap nung lalaking kausap niya kaya agad niyang binawi. “ayaw mo makipagfriends?”

“eh kung sabihin kong ayoko, may magagawa ka ba?”

“edi... wala,” nagkibit balikat si mew sakanya at ngumiti. “sige, thank you rito. ibabalik ko na lang sainyo pagkatapos,” huling sinabi ni mew bago niya tinalikuran ‘yung lalaki para makabalik na sa bahay.

pagkatalikod niya, narinig niyang bumuntong hininga ‘yung lalaki bago ito nagsalita.

“gulf,” the man says. “gulf dela torre,”

“nakapagwalis ka na ba sa may gate?”

“hindi... pa po?” nagaalangan na sinabi ni gulf sa nanay niya. tinapunan naman siya nito ng matalim na tingin kaya agad siyang napatayo mula sa kinauupuan. “ito na nga po,”

“wala ka sa sarili ngayong araw,” ani nanay niya habang nagsusuot siya ng tsinelas. “aba’y ano bang nasa isip mo, ha?” pinagtaasan pa siya nito ng kilay kaya bahagyang natawa naman si gulf.

“wala po,” gulf simply says tsaka niya nginitian ‘yung nanay niya. “magwawalis na po ako,” tumango na ‘yung nanay niya at hinayaan na siyang umalis.

nakalimutan kasi ni gulf bigla ‘yung mga utos ng nanay niya sakanya dahil dun sa lalaki sa tapat. sa totoo lang, he doesn’t even know why he’s thinking of him, eh kung tutuusin hindi naman siya interesado sa lalaking ‘yun. hindi niya rin talaga alam kung ano ‘yung nag-udyok sakanya para magpakilala kanina when in fact, pwede niya namang hindi sabihin at panindigan ‘yung pagaattitude niyang ‘yun. pero siguro kasi hindi naman talaga ganun si gulf, pero dahil nga ang lala na ng trust issues niya, medyo hindi niyo rin naman siya masisisi kung nagsungit siya nung una.

anyway, mukha naman siguro siyang harmless, kaya rin siguro nagpakilala na rin siya kanina.

nagsimula nang magwalis si gulf sa labas. for some reason, para talagang namamagnet ‘yung mata niya dun sa bahay sa harap. kaya without much thinking, inangat ni gulf ang tingin niya at sakto namang lumabas si mew sa may gate na nakasakay sa kabayo at gwapong gwapo sa suot.

_teka, HUH?_

mew was sporting a fitted white shirt paired with maong pants... at kahit simple lang naman ‘yung suot niya, gulf can’t help but stare.

he really doesn’t know what... pero may something talaga kay mew na parang minamagnet siya? maybe he’s really starting to get crazy kasi aalis na si saint, and maybe tama nga ‘yung bestfriend niya na wala nang maiiwan dito sakanya para pukpukin siya sa ulo.

_ano ba talagang meron sayo ha? eh antipatikong spoiled brat ka lang din naman. wala ka namang pinagkaiba dun sa taong—_

“kailan ka kaya matatapos tumingin? baka pwedeng umalis muna ako?”

_HA??????_

“ha?”

“kanina ka pa nakatitig sakin, gulf,” natatawang sinabi ni mew sakanya.

agad naman nahimasmasan si gulf at nawala sa train of thoughts. one word: _nakakahiya!!!!!!! LORD!!!! sana kainin muna ako ng lupa!!!!!!! kahit saglit lang!!!!!!_

“ang yabang mo!” sabat ni gulf sakanya. “hindi ako nakatingin sayo no, excuse me,”

“kaya pala halos matunaw na ako rito?”

“ewan ko sayo, mahangin!” naiiritang sinabi ni gulf pabalik. _nakakairita siya! tama, wala ka lang mapapala sakanya gulf kundi pagka-irita lang._ “ingat ka, baka madumihan pa ‘yang mamahalin mong boots,”

“concerned ka na ngayon sakin?” mew says, halatang natutuwa sa pangiinis niya kay gulf. “isang araw pa lang nakakalipas, baka mainlove ka na sakin bukas?”

“kung sayo lang din, wag na lang no,” sabi ni gulf at tinapos ‘yung pagwawalis. “diyan ka na nga,” anito at inirapan pa si mew bago pumasok sa loob.

“what the fuck? _bright?”_

“mew?” gulat na sinabi ni bright pagkababa ng bintana ng kotse niya. “gago, long time no see!”

“same bro,” sabi ni mew at tumabi sa daan para makapagusap sila ni bright ng maayos. bumaba muna siya sa kabayo para hindi siya mahirapan yumuko. “how are you? kailan ka pa bumalik?”

“few weeks ago,” bright shrugs. “ikaw? kamusta? bakit ka nandito?”

“wala, nagpapahangin lang,”

“nagpapahangin from your dad?” natatawang sinabi ni bright.

“as usual,” mew sighs.

“si off? he’s with you?”

“nah, alam mo naman ‘yun, kulang na lang pakasalan na ‘yung trabaho niya,” natatawang sinabi ni mew kaya tumango naman si bright sakanya.

“i heard he’s seeing someone,”

“yeah, pinsan ni kao,” tumango si mew sakanya. “hanggang kailan ka rito? bakit ka pala biglang umuwi?”

“eh, well, i’ve got nothing to do sa states,” simpleng sinabi ni bright. “besides, win’s also staying sa manila so umuwi na rin ako. also... para makapagtraining ako sa upcoming show jumping competition,”

“oh? sasali ka na ulit?” nakangiting tinanong ni mew. tumango naman si bright sakanya.

“yeah. i heard off’s not going to participate kaya baka ito na ‘yung chance ko manalo,” natatawang sinabi ni bright. “kidding. wala lang talaga akong magawa. namimiss ko na rin kasi sumali sa mga ganun eh kaya pinatulan ko na,”

“that’s good to hear bro,” nag-apir sila ni bright at napangiti sila parehas. “well, good luck na lang,”

“yeah, thanks,” tumango si bright sakanya. “pano ba ‘yan, i have to go na. i guess i’ll just see you around?”

“of course, lagi pa rin naman ako nagpupunta rito tsaka si off minsan,” tumango si mew sakanya. tinapik niya sa balikat si bright bago siya sumakay ulit sa kabayo para makauwi. “ingat ka, bro,”

“you too,”


	5. Chapter 5

“sigurado ka bang magiging okay ka sa maynila?”

“ang oa nito! daig mo pa nanay ko. hindi naman ako mangingibang bansa,” natatawang sinabihan ni saint si gulf. mukha kasing pa-iyak na ito. throughout their lives, wala naman silang naging ibang karamay kundi ang isa’t isa lang, kaya medyo weird for the both of them na hindi na nila makikita ‘yung isa’t isa nang madalas. _ang hirap tumanda._ “isa pa, babalik naman ako. bakla ka, huwag kang iiyak,”

“hindi kita iiyakan, maganda ka ba?” sabi ni gulf, pero medyo shaky na ‘yung boses kaya binatukan na siya ni saint. “magiingat ka doon ha,”

“oo naman. ikaw din dito, ha? huwag tatanga-tanga, gulf, sinasabi ko sayo! may pakpak ang mga chismis!”

“tanga, itetext din naman kita ‘no,”

“oh ayun naman pala, huwag ka na magdrama diyan,” nakangiting sinabi ni saint kay gulf. he suddenly opens his arms kaya agad namang lumapit si gulf sakanya para yakapin. “pagbalik ko, sana may boyfriend ka na,”

“tangina mo,” natatawang sinabi ni gulf. “well ako, sana pagbalik mo rito hindi ka na virgin,”

“ang bastos mo talaga! magmumog ka nga!” ani saint kaya lalong natawa si gulf. sinuot na ulit ni saint ‘yung backpack niya at binuhat na ‘yung gym bag na dala niya para makasakay na siya ng bus. “oh paano, diyan ka na ha. ‘yung mga bilin ko, gulf!”

“oo na, sige na,” tumango si gulf sakanya at pinanood siyang umakyat sa bus. gulf waves at him at saint did the same. “mag-ingat ka!” tumango si saint sakanya at pumasok na sa loob.

it is definitely going to be a huge adjustment for gulf. wala naman kasi siyang ibang karamay kundi ‘yung mga kaibigan niya sa plantation at ‘yung iba niyang mga kaklase noong high school, pero iba kasi si saint. si saint kasi ‘yung matalik niyang kaibigan, ‘yung nakakaalam lahat ng baho’t sikreto niya sa buhay. kaya ang weird lang. pakiramdam kasi tuloy ni gulf wala siyang masasandalan ngayon.

hindi na inantay ni gulf na makaalis ‘yung bus na sinakyan ni saint dahil marami pa siyang trabaho sa bahay. agad na siyang umalis para makauwi na... pero napatigil siya sa paglalakad nung may nahagip na pamilyar na mukha ‘yung mata niya.

_bright?_

hindi siya pwedeng magkamali. si bright ‘yun. _si bright ‘yung pumasok sa loob ng fast food._ if there’s one thing na namana ni gulf sa pamilya nila bukod sa pagiging bugnutin, iyun ay ang pagkakaroon ng malinaw na paningin... kaya alam niyang hindi siya namamalikmata.

pinanood niya ‘yung lalaki na luminga ng tingin. mukhang may hinahanap ito at agad na naglakad sa pupuntahang tao noong nakita niya na.

parang lalong sumikip ‘yung dibdib ni gulf sa nakita.

nakita niya si bright, that’s for sure, na may kasamang lalaki na hindi pamilyar sakanya. sa buong buhay ni gulf, halos lahat siguro ng tao sa toledo ay pamilyar na sakanya, kaya hindi rin siya nagkakamali para i-assume na hindi taga-rito ‘yung kinita ni bright.

seeing bright again for the first time after how many years made him weak, but seeing bright with another person he is not is another story. _mas masakit._

tanga. _tanga talaga._ una sa lahat, walang karapatan si gulf. pangalawa, nagbabago lahat ng tao maliban na lang siguro sakanya. it’s been years, it is understandable kung nakalimutan na lahat ni bright ‘yung nangyari sakanilang dalawa pati na rin ‘yung mga pangakong binuo nila... kaya for gulf to just stand there like an idiot habang pinagtitinginan siguro ng ibang tao is pointless. kung kinalimutan na lahat iyon ni bright, what’s stopping him from doing the same thing? hindi rin alam ni gulf ‘yung sagot.

bago pa may tumulong luha sa mata niya, agad na nagmadali si gulf sa paglalakad sa may sakayan ng tricycle para makauwi. _sobrang tanga niya._ ilang taon na ‘yung nakalipas, pero nakastuck pa rin siya kung saan siya huling iniwan ni bright. ano ba kasi laban niya sa mga mayayaman at edukadong taga-maynila? _wala._ latak lang naman siya. mahirap, walang college degree, at higit sa lahat walang maipagmamalaki. ang kapal din siguro talaga ng mukha niya para maghangad ng isang bagay na alam niya namang suntok sa buwan lang.

biglang nakarinig si gulf ng paulit ulit na busina ng kotse kaya bigla siya napahinto para tingnan. baka pala nakaharang siya sa daan dahil sa katangahan niya, hindi niya alam.

“hey, pauwi ka na?”

_oh._

_si mew._

“oo,” tumango si gulf at kinalma ‘yung sarili.

“great. sabay ka na sakin. pauwi na rin ako,” sabi ni mew at hinubad pa ‘yung sunglasses na suot niya. “huwag ka nang tumanggi, magkapitbahay lang naman tayo,”

“paano kung kikidnapin mo pala ako?”

“kung may interes akong kidnapin ka edi sana di na kita kinakausap ngayon, diba?” natatawang sinabi ni mew. “dalian mo! may mga nakaabang na kotse sa likod,”

gulf takes a deep breath at binuksan din ‘yung pintuan ng kotse ni mew sa may shot gun seat para makasakay. pagkapasok niya ay agad siyang sinalubong ng nakakahilong amoy. hindi kasi siya sanay na sumasakay sa kotse dahil oner at pick up truck lang ‘yung lagi niyang sinasakyan.

“oh, shit. sorry, nahihilo ka ba? pwede naman tayong huwag na lang mag-aircon at buksan na lang ‘yung windows,”

“hindi na, okay lang,” _WELL. may pagkathoughtful naman pala siya?_ “gusto ko rin kasing sukahan ‘tong kotse mo,”

“subukan mo lang,”

“joke lang. di ka talaga pwedeng biruin?” hinarap siya ni gulf at nakitang mew only drives with one hand. iyung isa ay nakapatong sa may pintuan ng kotse at nakasandal sa ulo niya. “akala ko ba magkaibigan na tayo?”

“right,” mew slightly laughs. “binibiro ka lang din. masyado kang seryoso,”

walang music na nagpeplay sa radio, kaya medyo awkward para sakanilang dalawa. for some reason, parang naging thirty minute ride bigla ‘yung usual fifteen minute ride home lang dapat. friday kasi ngayon at tanghaling tapat kaya medyo matraffic pabalik sa dami ng tao.

“bakit ka nagpunta ng bayan? anong ginawa mo?” mew asks him. napanatag naman ‘yung loob ni gulf sa pagiinitiate ni mew ng small talk. hindi kasi maayos takbo ng utak niya ngayon dahil sa nakita.

“hinatid ko lang ‘yung kaibigan ko sa may sakayan ng bus,” gulf says. “ikaw?”

“oh, I went out to buy things to fix my pipes,” sabi ni mew at tinuro pa ‘yung mga gamit na nabili niya sa likod ng kotse.

“alam mo paano?”

“uh, yes?” natatawang sinabi ni mew. “judger ka ah? I live alone sa condo kaya I had to learn how to do those kind of stuff. hassle kasi magtawag ng tubero kaya ako na lang gagawa,”

tumango na lang si gulf sa narinig. after nun... tahimik na ulit.

_ano ba ‘yan, ang inconsistent naman nito kausap!_ isip ni gulf. pero in all honesty, gusto niya mang asarin si mew, wala talaga siya sa hulog ngayon.

“’yung... luto pala ng nanay mo,” mew clears his throat. napansin niya rin sigurong ang awkward nilang dalawa kaya he keeps on initiating small talks. “masarap pa rin. thanks for letting me have a taste,”

“wala ‘yun. maliit na bagay,” sabi ni gulf.

“though medyo saddening lang kasi I had to eat all of it alone... you know,” mew shrugs. _nagpaparinig ba ‘to?_ “I mean... sanay naman na ako kumain mag-isa but it’s a different kind of feeling kapag home cooked ‘yung kinakain ko tapos mag-isa lang ako—”

“nagpaparinig ka ba?”

“ha?” medyo nagulat si mew sa tanong ni gulf. “hindi ah. I was just telling you my experience—”

“gusto mo ba mamaya...” gulf stops for a moment para isipin kung tama ba ‘yung gagawin niya. _bahala na nga!_ “samahan mo kami sa hapunan?”

“oh, oh—” mew was caught offguard. he awkwardly chuckles and nods his head in agreement. “okay, sure. concerned ka na pala sakin ngayon ah? alam mo i’m starting to think that you have a crush on me,”

“gago ka ba?” walang buhay na sinabi ni gulf sakanya. “kung ayaw mo edi ‘wag! dami mong satsat diyan,”

“sabi ko nga okay, diba,” pangaasar ni mew. malapit na silang makarating sa bahay. “nagbibiro lang!”

“mahangin ka. ewan ko sayo,” sabi ni gulf at tumingin na sa may bintana. mew glances at him at ngumisi. _pikon._

“nay, inimbita ko nga ho pala si mew na samahan tayo maghapunan ngayong gabi,” sabi ni gulf habang naglalagay ng plato sa mesa. tinapunan naman siya ng nanay niya ng gulat na tingin.

“ha? ikaw talagang bata ka! dapat sinabi mo!” ani nanay niya. “nakakahiya namang gulat at isda lang ang ipakain natin sa bisita. ano ka ba naman, gulf—”

“okay lang ‘yun! wala naman siyang karapatan mag-inarte nay—”

“magandang gabi po,”

natigilan si gulf at ang nanay niya sa pag-uusap noong nakita nilang nakasilip na si mew sa may pintuan nila. pati ‘yung tatay ni gulf na nakapatong pa ang paa sa upuan habang nanonood sa salas ay agad itong ibinaba para tumayo at batiin ‘yung bisita.

“ay, mew, anak!” gulat na sinabi ng tatay ni gulf. “pasok ka. pasensya ka na kung medyo marumi at maliit lang ‘yung tinitirhan namin. hindi naman sinabi agad ni gulf na may inaasahan pala kaming bisita na darating,”

“okay lang ho, pasensya na ho sa istorbo,” nahihiyang sinabi ni mew at nag-mano sa tatay ni gulf. he led him to their dining table, kung saan nagulat din ang nanay ni gulf pagkakita nito sakanya, habang si gulf naman ay nagiiwas ng tingin.

“ay mew, anak! ang laki-laki mo nang bata!” bati sakanya ng nanay ni gulf kaya nahihiya namang ngumiti si mew. “parang noong huling kita ko sainyo ng pinsan mo, hindi pa kayo ganito ka-mature. lalo kang gumwapo,”

parang nasamid naman si gulf sa narinig kaya muntik na itong matawa. tiningnan naman siya ni mew kaya agad ulit siyang nag-iwas ng tingin.

“salamat po,” natatawang sinabi ni mew. “pasensya na po sa istorbo,”

“okay lang ‘yun, ano ka ba, para ka na rin naming pamilya,” nakangiting sinabi ng nanay ni gulf. “halika, kumain ka rito. pasensya ka na sa ulam namin ha? kumakain ka ba ng pinakbet at pritong alumahan?”

medyo nagaalangan si mew sumagot. in all honesty, _hindi._ pero sobrang bastos naman niya para sabihin ‘yun kaya ngumiti na lang siya at tumango. makikikain na nga lang siya mamimili pa siya? sa katunayan nga hindi talaga siya marunong magluto kaya he has to be thankful to them for saving his ass everyday.

umupo na sila sa kanya-kanya nilang pwesto at ang natatanging bakanteng upuan na lang ay sa tabi ni gulf, kaya agad nang umupo si mew para makakain. tiningnan niya si gulf at napansing panay iwas nito ng tingin sakanya. _may dumi ba ako sa mukha?_

“bakit ka pala nauwi rito?” tanong ng tatay ni gulf. “magtatagal ka ba?”

“hindi po,” umiling si mew at inabot ‘yung lalagyan ng kanin na hawak ni gulf. “siguro hanggang linggo lang po. nakakasawa na po buhay sa maynila eh,”

“aba, kung ganun pala, dapat marami kang mapuntahan dito sa toledo para ma-enjoy mo ‘yung pananatili mo at bumalik ka pa,” sabi ng nanay ni gulf. “gulf, samahan mo nga si mew. ilibot mo siya sa buong toledo para naman hindi siya ma-inip dito,”

“po?” gulat na sinabi ni gulf. muntik namang mabilaukan si mew sa narinig. _ayaw nga ho akong tingnan ng anak niyo eh!_

“aba’y kawawa naman ang bisita. isa pa, marami nang nagbago sa toledo. mayroon nang cottage ang mga beach dito kaya pwedeng pwede na magbakasyon doon. samahan mo siya, nak,”

feeling ni gulf sisilaban siya sa sobrang pula niya. kanina niya pa nga hindi matingnan si mew dahil sa suot nito tapos sasamahan niya pa hanggang linggo?

“nay, baka ayaw po ni mew na maglibot sa toledo, huwag po natin siyang pilitin—”

“hindi, okay lang,” nilingon siya ni mew at nginitian. “kung papayag po ‘yung anak niyong samahan ako hanggang linggo, okay lang po sa akin,”

lalong hindi maipinta ‘yung ngiti sa mukha ni gulf.

“bakit ka pumayag!” sabi ni gulf habang sinusundan si mew na patuloy na naglalakad sa bakuran nila. “hoy! kausapin mo ako!”

“bakit naman hindi ako papayag?” huminto si mew sa paglalakad para harapin si gulf. tumama ‘yung ilaw sa mukha nito, and gulf swears na he can slightly feel his heart beating fast. “i’m okay with it. i don’t see anything wrong with it,” mew shrugs. “unless kung ayaw mo talaga? hindi naman kita pipilitin,”

“kahit naman ayaw ko wala naman akong choice,” bumuntong hininga si gulf. he puts his hands on his waist habang nakatingin kay mew. “panigurado naman akong pipilitin pa rin ako ni nanay,”

“can i be honest?” tanong ni mew. kumunot ang noo ni gulf at tumango. “can you please stop saying that? it makes me feel awful. may choice kang um-oo at humindi, gulf. hindi lahat ng desisyon mo nakadepende sa ibang tao,” dagdag nito. “like i said, kung ayaw mo, hindi kita pipilitin. isa pa, ayoko namang sasamahan mo lang ako tapos hindi ka mageenjoy kasi nga napilitan ka lang. gets?”

“oo na,” inirapan siya ni gulf. “oo na, hindi na labag sa loob ko. sasamahan na kita simula bukas,”

“ayan, kaya mo naman pala eh,” natatawang sinabi ni mew. “bakit ba ang sungit mo sakin? may gusto ka ba sakin?”

“ang kapal ng mukha mo,” gulf is dumbfounded. “hindi lahat ng tao mahuhulog sa taong kagaya mo ‘no!”

“hey, be careful for what you’re saying ah,” nangingiting sinabi ni mew. “ikaw din, baka kainin mo sinasabi mo ngayon,”

“ewan ko sayo. umuwi ka na nga doon,” sabi ni gulf. “tapos sunugin mo na yang muscle tee mo. ano ka, maggygym? sana hindi ka na lang nagdamit kung kita rin naman pala ‘yung katawan mo, diba? bakit mo ba binili ‘yan? kayo talagang mayayaman—”

“kaya ba hindi ka makatingin sakin ng diretso kanina?”

“oo—ay, ano ba!” nadulas si gulf. lalo namang lumaki ‘yung ngisi ni mew. “umuwi ka na nga doon! bahala ka na diyan!”

pinanood ni mew na pumasok si gulf sa loob ng bahay nila sa hiya. napa-iling na lang si mew sa nalaman na impormasyon.

_maybe staying in this place is not bad after all._


	6. Chapter 6

kinabukasan ay maagang nagising si gulf para sa lakad nilang dalawa ni mew. plano niya kasing dalhin si mew today sa sunflower garden tapos didiretso sila sa beach para dun na makapagovernight. hindi pa aware si mew sa mga plano niya ngayong araw pero no choice rin naman ‘yung binata kundi sumunod sakanya dahil siya ‘yung magpapasyal kay mew sa buong bayan ng toledo. he just hopes na mew is already up early today.

bago matulog si gulf kagabi, naisip niya nanaman bigla ‘yung image ni bright at nung kasama nitong lalaki sa loob ng fast food restaurant. muntik nang hindi makatulog si gulf, pero pilit niya na lang ipinikit ‘yung mata niya para kalimutan ‘yung nakaraan… lalo na ‘yung sakit na naramdaman niya kagabi.

kung magiging honest si gulf, aaminin niyang hindi pa siya nakakamove on. mahirap kalimutan ‘yung taong naging dahilan kung bakit ka nangarap, pero hindi ibig sabihin nun na parehas niyong pangarap ‘yung isa’t isa. maling-mali si gulf sa pagaakalang tutuparin pa rin ni bright ‘yung mga ipinangako niya sakanya bago siya umalis papuntang amerika… pero parang bula, naglaho na lang lahat ng binuo nilang pangako sa isa’t isa sa ere.

he should’ve seen it coming. maybe he did, but he chose to close his eyes and blindly wait for nothing. nagbingi-bingihan din siya sa mga sinasabi ni saint sakanya at mas piniling ilabas itong lahat sa kaliwa. kung may dapat mang sisihin dito, siya iyon. kasi  _ tanga  _ siya, at alam naman ni gulf iyon.

pero sa sobrang engot niya, maski siya manhid na kapag sinasabihan niya ‘yung sarili niya na  _ ang tanga tanga mo. _

“oh? aalis na kayo?” bungad ni aling cecillia pagkalabas ni gulf ng kwarto. tumango si gulf sa nanay niya. “maaga pa masyado,”

“balak ko po siyang dalhin dun sa sunflower garden eh,” nginitian ni gulf ‘yung nanay niya na kasalukuyang nagkakape. tumango naman ‘yung nanay niya sakanya.

“magi-ingat kayong dalawa, gulf. alagaan mo ‘yang si mew, ha,”

“nay naman! malaki na siya, kaya na niya sarili niya,” pagrereklamo ni gulf. kumapit siya sa strap ng tote bag niya na medyo maraming laman. “sige na po. pakisabi na lang po kay tatay umalis na ako,”

lumabas na si gulf sa bahay nila at dumiretso sa bahay nila mew sa tapat. nakita niyang nakabukas ‘yung gate kaya sumilip siya sa loob, hoping mew is already wide awake. pero nagulat siya sa nakita niya at parang siya pa ‘yung binuhusan ng tubig sa gulat.

“hoy! ano ba!” sigaw ni gulf nung nakita niya si mew na naglilinis ng sasakyan nito sa may garahe. mew’s torso is naked and wet, tapos ‘yung pangibaba niya naman ay isang pajama na medyo low waist, sa sobrang low ay mukhang mahuhubad pa ito anytime kaya gulat na gulat talaga si gulf.

nilingon naman ni mew kung saan nanggaling ‘yung ingay at nagulat nang makita si gulf na nakasilip sa may gate. akala niya kasi kung sino ‘yung sumigaw. malay niya ba kung magnanakaw pala.

“don’t you know how to knock? or even press the doorbell?” pangaasar ni mew kay gulf. kitang-kita niya sa mukha ni gulf ‘yung pagkahiya dahil nakatingin na ito sa malayo at iniiwasan nanaman tumitig sa mga mata niya. “ang aga mo naman kasi,”

“bilisan mo na lang diyan,” naiiritang sinabi ni gulf kaya natawa si mew. inilapag niya na ‘yung hose nung tapos na niyang alisin ‘yung sabon sa sasakyan at naglakad papunta kay gulf para kausapin ito… pero natawa lang siya lalo nung sinamaan siya ng tingin ni gulf at tiningnan pa siya from head to toe.

“what?”

“anong what? bilisan mo,” sabi ni gulf pero umiiwas pa rin ng tingin sakanya.

“ang aga-aga pa, agit na agit ka agad. pumasok ka muna sa loob para makapagbreakfast,” sabi ni mew bago siya maglakad papasok ng bahay… pero tumigil siya sa may front porch nung naramdaman niyang hindi siya sinusundan ni gulf. nilingon niya ulit si gulf at nakitang nakatingin na ito sakanya. “come on, gulf. I just wanted to be a good host,”

bumuntong hininga si gulf bago naglakad para sundan si mew.  _ lord hindi ko alam kung anong pagsubok ‘to pero bakit???? _

malinis naman ‘yung bahay pagkapasok ni gulf, ibang-iba sa una niyang naisip. iniisip niya kasi na baka sobrang kalat ng bahay kasi mukha namang hindi marunong maglinis ng bahay ‘tong antipatiko na ‘to, pero ayun nga, sana talaga minsan bawas-bawasan niya na pagiging judgemental.

“I don’t have any food to offer, but you might want to have coffee if you like,” sabi ni mew pagkaupo ni gulf sa sofa.  _ ang lambot ng sofa, infairness. _

ngayon lang kasi siya nakapasok sa ibang bahay maliban sa bahay nila, bahay nila saint, at bahay ni don miguel kaya naman ingat na ingat si gulf sa mga kilos niya kasi baka makasira pa siya ng gamit. eh wala pa naman siyang pambayad.

“so? coffee?” offer ni mew sakanya kaya nawala sa train of thoughts si gulf. nawala rin sa isip niya na nakahubad pa pala ito kaya napabuntong hininga siya.  _ bakit kasi ang laki ng katawan nito?  _ “ano?”

“ayoko, hindi ako nagkakape,” sabi ni gulf. hindi naman kasi talaga siya nagkakape. “iintayin na lang kita rito,”

“okay,” tumango si mew sakanya at pumanik na sa first step ng hagdan. “feel yourself at home,”

pagkapanik ni mew sa taas, tumayo agad si gulf para libutin ‘yung bahay. sa totoo lang, hindi mukhang luma ‘yung bahay kahit matagal na itong ipinatayo. gulf assumes na isa itong contemporary spanish style home base sa design ng bahay and to be honest, gandang ganda siya sa bahay na ‘to. kung siya rin naman si mew, bibilhin niya ‘yung bahay na ‘to kasi maganda rin siyang investment.

he walks around the house habang hinihintay si mew. hindi ito masyadong malaki at open area lang kaya walang maliligaw at madaling magnavigate sa loob. may mga magaganda ring muwebles na nakadisplay at kahit gusto man itong haplusin ni gulf, hindi niya magawa kasi natatakot siya na mabasag. mukha pa namang mas matanda pa ‘yun sa nanay niya.

after thirty minutes ay bumaba na rin si mew. nakasoot ito ng puting polo shirt at maong pants…  _ halatang mayaman. _

_ at ang gwapo niya. _

nasamid naman si gulf sa biglang naisip. inaya na siya ni mew para umalis kaya naglakad na sila palabas ng bahay.

_ gulf, pagsubok lang 'to!!! mas matatag ka!!! _

“may ganito na pala dito?” sabi ni mew pagkababa nila ng kotse ni gulf. tumango naman si gulf sakanya at naunang maglakad para makapasok sila sa loob.

“mga three years pa lang nagkakaroon,” sabi ni gulf at huminto sa may entrance para magbayad. napansin naman ni mew ‘yung ginagawa niya kaya nilabas niya na ‘yung wallet niya para makapagbayad. nakakahiya naman kasi kung si gulf pa ‘yung sasagot ng lahat eh siya ‘yung dayo rito sa lugar nila.

“ako na magbabayad,” sabi ni mew. gulf looks at him and shakes his head kaya umangat ang kilay ni mew. sanay na kasi siyang nanlilibre kasi madali siyang mauto ng mga pinsan at kaibigan niya.

“ako na bahala. ikaw ‘yung ipapasyal ko rito sa lugar namin, kaya mag-enjoy ka lang diyan,” sabi ni gulf ng medyo natatawa pa. “dalawa po. magkano?”

wala namang nagawa si mew kundi sumunod sa gusto ni gulf or else aawayin nanaman siya nito. mew slightly laughs at the thought. para kasing laging agit sakanya si gulf kahit wala siyang ginagawa kaya pinanood niya na lang si ito na magbayad at kuhanin ‘yung ticket para makapasok na sila sa loob at ma-enjoy ‘yung ganda ng malawak na lupain ng may tanim na sunflowers.

sa totoo lang, mew isn’t much fascinated with plants or anything similar to this. pero dito siya dinala ni gulf kaya dapat maging grateful pa rin siya sa effort ng binata. isa pa, genuinely naeenjoy niya ‘yung company ni gulf kaya kahit saan pa siya dalhin nito, okay lang sakanya.

inabot ni gulf sakanya ‘yung ticket pagkakuha niya nito. agad itong kinuha ni mew at sinundan si gulf sa paglakad.

the place isn’t packed with people contrary to what mew has expected. siguro ay masyado pa kasing maaga kaya wala pa masyadong tao kaya naman payapa lang silang dalawa ni gulf na naglalakad sa lugar na puno ng sunflowers. naaappreciate naman ni mew dahil maganda nga…  _ pero parang mas maganda ‘yung taong nasa harapan ko. _

kinuha ni mew ‘yung cellphone niya sa may pocket at pasikretong itinapat ito kay gulf para picturean ito habang naglalakad.  _ remembrance na rin siguro, kasi hindi naman na ako babalik dito pagkatapos ng isang linggong ‘to.  _ he positions his cam on his face at sakto namang lumingon si gulf patalikod pagkapress niya ng shutter ng camera. kitang kita tuloy sa picture na kinuhanan ni mew na nakatingin sakanya si gulf, with sunflowers on his side tapos illuminated pa ng araw ‘yung ulo nito. the shot came out  _ perfectly  _ and  _ beautiful.  _ just like how mew would probably describe gulf right now.

“hoy, ikaw ah!” sabi sakanya ni gulf kaya agad na ibinulsa ni mew ‘yung phone niya habang nagpipigil ng ngiti. “ano ‘yun? kinukuhanan mo ba ako ng picture?”

“asa ka,”  _ oo.  _ “kinuhanan ko ng picture ‘yung mga bulaklak. bakit, ikaw ba ‘yung dapat i-sightseeing dito?”  _ hindi ko lang napigilan. sobrang bagay mo kasi sa lugar na ‘to. _

tiningnan naman siya ni gulf habang ngumingisi pa. right at that moment, hindi alam ni mew kung bakit pero biglang tumibok ng mabilis ‘yung puso niya. he shakes his head once na nagpatuloy na ulit si gulf sa paglakad dahil baka isipin pa nito na nababaliw na siya.  _ baka nga. baka nga nababaliw na ko. _

“sorry ha,” biglang sinabi ni gulf nung malapit na nilang marating ‘yung end ng garden at iikot na sila pabalik. tiningnan naman siya ni mew habang nakaangat pa ‘yung mga kilay. nagulat lang siya na biglang nagsosorry si gulf out of nowhere. “baka nabobored ka na. pero paborito ko kasing lugar ‘to eh, kaya dito kita napiling dalhin,”

“okay lang naman,” sabi ni mew at tumango. “libre mo naman eh. aangal pa ba ko?” natatawa niya pang tanong kaya inarapan naman siya ni gulf. “bakit mo naging paboritong lugar ‘to?”

“wala, ewan ko rin,” gulf shrugs. “basta nafefeel ko lang ‘yung happy energy kapag napapalibutan ako ng sunflowers. ‘yun lang,”

“mahilig ka siguro sa sunflowers,” sabi ni mew habang naglalakad na sila pabalik para makaalis na sila at makakain na ng tanghalian. “parang hindi bagay sayo. bugnutin ka eh, mabilis malalanta ‘yun,”

“alam mo ikaw,” inis na sinabi ni gulf at akma pa siyang kukurutin sa braso kaya natatawang lumayo si mew sakanya. “bilisan mo na nga maglakad,”

“paunahan ba ‘to?” sabi ni mew na parang naghahamon. “mahuli sating dalawa ‘yung manlilibre ng lunch, ano? game ka?”

“ayoko nga, mamaya madapa pa ako pagtawanan mo ako,” sabi ni gulf kaya nangiti nanaman si mew. “oh bakit ka ngumingiti?” tanong ni gulf na halatang nagpipigil ng ngiti.

“wala. masama ba?” tanong ni mew pabalik. “ikaw din nangingiti ka na eh. ‘wag mo na kasi pigilan. aminin mo na rin kasi,”

“anong aaminin ko?” tanong ni gulf habang nakakunot pa ‘yung noo.

“na nagugustuhan mo na ako,” simpleng sinabi ni mew.

“ang kapal talaga ng mukha mo. diyan ka na nga,” gulf laughs at him in disbelief at inirapan na lang siya bago maglakad palayo. mew shakes his head as he watches gulf walking away from him at agad itong sinundan habang kinukulit pa rin ‘yung mas batang binata.

pagkatapos nilang mabusog sa tinanghalian nila (na si mew na ‘yung nagpumilit na magbayad), dinala na ni gulf si mew sa beach. dinala siya nito sa isang bamboo lodging house na hindi ganoon kamahal ‘yung overnight stay (pero again, si mew ‘yung nagpumilit na magbayad) at alam mong sulit na sulit ‘yung binayad mo.

ang kaso, puno na raw lahat ng rooms, at nagiisang room na lang ‘yung vacant. much to their dismay, wala na rin silang separate beds available, at ang tanging king size bed na nakalagay na lang sa unit na ‘yun ‘yung dapat nilang pagtiyagaan. hindi pa nila napapagusapan ni gulf kung pano ‘yung arrangement nila, pero bahala na.

“so, bakit mo naman ako napiling dalhin sa beach?” tanong ni mew habang pinaglalaruan niya ‘yung buhangin gamit ‘yung mga paa niya. kasalukuyan na silang nakaupo sa may buhangin malapit sa dagat para manood ng sunset.

“wala. dinadala lang kita sa mga lugar na alam at mahilig kong puntahan,” sabi ni gulf habang nakatingin sa kalangitan. mew purses his lips habang nakatingin kay gulf. naramdaman yata nito na nakatitig siya kaya sinuklian siya ni gulf ng tingin. “ano nanaman naiisip mo?”

“hoy grabe ka ah,” depensa ni mew sa sarili. “hindi ba pwedeng napatingin lang talaga ako sayo? bakit ba ang sungit mo sakin?”

“ewan. masungit ba ako?” natatawang tinanong ni gulf. “ganito lang siguro talaga ako sa mga taong tulad mo,”

“what do you mean?” tanong ni mew. “ano ba ako?”

“gusto mo ba ‘yung honest na sagot o may sugar coat?”

“syempre ‘yung honest,”

“mahangin ka,” agad na sinabi ni gulf na para bang hindi man lang naghesitate. “mayabang ka tsaka mataas masyado tingin mo sa sarili mo. ganyan ba talaga kayong mga taga-maynila?” dire-diretso nitong sinabi habang nakatingin pa rin kay mew.

sa totoo lang, hindi naman naoffend si mew. mas na-curious pa nga siya kay gulf dahil sa mga naging sagot nito sa tanong niya kaya napakunot siya ng noo.

“hindi ko alam na ganyan pala ‘yung impression mo sakin. honestly, alam kong mahangin at mayabang ako, pero ito talaga ako eh,” sabi ni mew. “eh kayong mga taga-probinsya, ganyan ba talaga stereotype niyo sa mga taga-maynila? oh baka naman may nakilala kang katulad na katulad ko na nakatira sa maynila kaya ganyan ‘yung stereotype mo samin?”

natigilan bigla si gulf sa sinabi ni mew at nahalata ito ng mas matandang binata. nahalata ni mew ‘yung gulat sa mga mukha ni gulf, pero agad nitong tinakpan iyon ng isang maliit na ngiti. pero halata pa rin sa mata ni gulf na hindi niya inaasahan ‘yung sagot na ‘yun kay mew.

“ang bilis mo naman mag-assume,” sabi ni gulf. “hindi ‘no. ‘yun lang talaga ‘yung naging impression ko sayo,”

“eh di, sorry,” sabi ni mew. “hopefully pagkatapos nitong one day trip natin, mas maiintindihan mo na kung bakit ako ganito. ano ba dapat kong gawin?”

“huh?” natatawang tanong ni gulf habang nakakunot pa ‘yung noo. “anong gagawin? wala. manahimik ka siguro, pwede ‘yun,”

“ang kj mo talaga,” sabi ni mew at inunat ‘yung legs niya kasi nakakaramdam na siya ng ngawit. “sa totoo lang gulf, gusto kitang makilala,”

“bakit?” tanong ni gulf. “wala namang interesting sakin,”

“ayun nga eh,” sabi ni mew. “akala mo walang interesting sayo, pero meron kaya. sobrang misteryoso mo. isa pa, ikaw lang ‘yung kilala ko rito sa buong lugar ng toledo bukod sa mga magulang mo tsaka pinsan ko,” dagdag nito kaya tumango naman si gulf sakanya. “tsaka sayang naman ‘tong overnight trip na ‘to kung uuwi tayong hindi man lang nakilala isa’t isa,”

“ang daldal mo talaga,” gulf shakes his head as he slightly laughs. “oh sige nga, bakit ka napunta rito sa toledo?”

“madalas naman akong nagpupunta rito kapag nasasakal na ako sa maynila,” mew sighs. “masyadong mabilis ‘yung mga galaw ng tao dun. minsan pakiramdam ko di ako makakeep up. ikaw naman? ayaw mo subukan magmaynila?”

“ayoko,” gulf shakes his head as he hugs his knees against his chest. “takot ako. nasanay ako sa maliit na mundo lang. pakiramdam ko mawawala ako sa laki ng maynila tsaka wala akong kilala sa lugar na ‘yun,”

“eh di… ako,” sabi ni mew. pinanood niyang sumayaw ‘yung buhok ni gulf kasabay ng pagdaloy ng hangin sa paligid nila. nilingon naman siya ni gulf. “kapag gusto mong pumunta, ako naman taya,”

“hindi na,” natatawang sinabi ni gulf. “kuntento na ako rito. simple lang din naman ako. hindi ako masyadong naghahangad ng mga bagay na hindi ko kayang marating at mapanindigan,”

“pero kasama mo naman ako eh,” sabi ni mew kaya napatitig sakanya si gulf. “hindi naman kita hahayaang mawala,”

gulf just stares at him. as much as mew thinks he is mysterious, gulf thinks of the same for him too… at siguro, nagsisimula na ring maging curious si gulf sa buhay ni mew at sa mundong ginagalawan nito.

and maybe for mew, what he just said to gulf meant more than what he had expected.


	7. Chapter 7

medyo awkward.

hindi alam ni gulf kung para lang ba sakanya o pati kay mew? pero pakiramdam niya hindi kasi wala namang hiya ‘tong lalaking ‘to.

kakatapos lang nila kumain ng dinner sa isang seafood restaurant na hindi masyadong malayo mula sa lodging house na tinutuluyan nila. maglalakad sana sila papunta dun pero masyado nang madilim and mew refused to take the risk to do so kaya nagkotse na lang sila papunta.

dun nalaman ni gulf na mahilig pala si mew sa seafood… at pinaghimay pa nga siya nito. hiyang hiya si gulf sa ginawang gesture ni mew pero dahil pinapanindigan niya ‘yung mataray niyang facade, wala siyang pinakitang emosyon pero deep inside, na-touch naman siya ng slight. may pagka-thoughtful naman pala si mew.

pero biglang naalala rin ni gulf ‘yung mga panahon na kasama niya si bright na kumakain. mahilig din kasi ito sa seafood pero hindi siya gaano marunong maghimay kaya si gulf pa ‘yung gumagawa nun para sakanya.

anyway present time, nakayakap si gulf sa kinuha niyang unan habang pinapanood si mew na inaayos ‘yung higaan. gustong maginitiate ni gulf na siya na lang matutulog sa sahig, tutal sanay naman siya sa ganung klase ng higaan. halata naman kasi kay mew, na isang mayamang antipatiko, na hindi siya sanay matulog sa malamig na sahig.

“oh? bakit nakatayo ka lang diyan?” sabi ni mew na nakaupo na sa kama at nakasandal sa headboard. tinap nito ‘yung empty space na nasa tabi niya habang nakatingin kay gulf. “humiga ka na rito,”

“huh?” wala sa isip na nasabi ni gulf kaya tinaasan siya ng kilay ni mew. “ay, hindi na. dito na lang ako sa sahig. baka kasi hindi ka sanay na may katabi sa kama,” sabi ni gulf at nag- _ hehe  _ pa sa dulo para hindi mukhang napipilitan lang siya. pero hindi naman kasi talaga.

“okay lang sakin. dito ka na sa kama, tabi tayo,” mahinahon na sinabi ni mew habang nakatingin pa rin sakanya kaya naaasiwa na si gulf. hindi naman kasi siya nakakaramdam ng awkwardness kanina pero ngayong nasa closed space na sila, parang lumiliit bigla ‘yung mundong ginagalawan nilang dalawa. “baka mahirapan ka makatulog. matigas at malamig ‘yang hihigaan mo,”

“uy, di ah, sanay naman ako,” sabi ni gulf at umupo na sa sahig. kumunot naman ‘yung noo ni mew sa ginawa niya.

“natatakot ka pa ba sakin?” confused na tinanong ni mew pero at the same time, natatawa siya. “promise, gulf, wala akong gagawin sayo. sanay din akong may katabi matulog,” dagdag nito. “kung ayaw mo dito sa kama, sige diyan na lang din ako sa sahig para may karamay ka,”

“huh? bakit mo naman ako dadamayan? parang sira ‘to,”

“kasi ayaw kong mag-isa ka lang diyan. ang unfair naman na nararanasan ko ‘yung lambot ng kama tapos ikaw nagtitiis ka sa malamig na sahig?” simpleng sinabi ni mew at tumayo na. agad naman na umangal si gulf at tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo niya sa sahig kaya natigilan si mew sa balak niyang gawin.

“oo na, ito na,” sabi ni gulf at umupo na sa kama. mew nods at him and gives him a small smile. “masaya ka na ba?”

“pilit ka pa rin?” amused na tinanong ni mew. “like what I said, may choice ka sa mga bagay. pero sa pagkakataong ito, kasama ako sa dalawang choices na ‘yun kasi hindi kita hahayaang mahirapan kung kaya naman kitang bigyan ng comfortabiltiy sa pagtulog mo. gets?”

“ang dami mo nanamang sinabi,” umirap si gulf at ipinatong na ‘yung paa niya sa kama habang yakap pa rin ‘yung unan na hawak niya. tinawanan na lang siya ni mew dahil sa naging reaksyon niya. “nga pala, salamat,”

“salamat?” nagtatakang tinanong ni mew at nilingon pa si gulf. “hindi ba dapat ako ‘yung magpasalamat?”

“‘wag ka nang mangielam. feelings ko ‘to,” pagiinarte ni gulf kaya natawa ng mahina si mew. “wala. kasi di ka nagreklamo kung saan man kita kinaladkad ngayong araw. ikaw pa nagbayad ng lodging pati nung kinain natin kanina kahit ako naman ‘yung nag-aya sayo dito,” nahihiyang sinabi ni gulf kaya pinaglaruan niya na lang ‘yung mga daliri niya para i-distract ‘yung sarili niya sa nararamdaman niya.  _ hindi naman kasi ako sanay! pero bakit ko ba kasi naisipang sabihin ‘to!?  _ “tsaka… masarap ka naman pala kasama. ‘di na rin masama,”

tumawa naman si mew sa sinabi ni gulf kaya napakunot siya ng noo… pero kalaunan ay natawa na rin. hindi niya rin alam kung bakit niya nasabi ‘yun but it just felt right… at magaan na rin ang pakiramdam ni gulf kay mew ngayon. mew gives him a different kind of energy, not in a bad way ha. but it’s just that… natututunan na ni gulf na magtiwala ulit. even in just a short span of time! but gulf can’t really help it. may something talaga kay mew na hinihila siya na gumaan ‘yung loob ni gulf sa binatang ‘to.

“nahihiya ka ba?” pangaasar ni mew. “medyo hindi ko narinig kasi humina na sa dulo eh. pakiulit nga,”

“ayoko na bwisit ka,” sabi ni gulf na pinipigilan ‘yung sarili na ngumiti. “hindi ko na uulitin ‘yun. hindi ako uto-uto,”

“damot,” mew mumbles as he gives him a smile. “well, thank you rin. I’m glad na hindi mo na ako masyadong sinusungitan ngayon. pakiramdam ko pampalubag loob lang ‘to kasi malapit na akong umalis,”

“bakit, hindi ka na ba babalik?” biglang lumabas sa bibig ni gulf na agad niyang pinagsisihan dahil sa natanggap niyang tingin at ngiti mula kay mew. “nevermind. hindi kita gustong bumalik,”

“talaga lang ah?” natatawang tinanong ni mew. “parang kakatanong mo nga lang sakin eh. baka mamiss mo ako?”

“asa ka,” sabi ni gulf. “nagtanong lang ako. walang ibang meaning ‘yun,” dagdag pa nito pero deep inside ay minumura niya na ‘yung sarili niya. sobrang defensive niya sa comment niyang ‘yun, he knows, kaya ang tanging nagawa na lang ni gulf ay kagatin ‘yung dila niya para mapigilan na ‘yung sarili niya sa pagsasalita ng hindi maganda.

“sa totoo lang, hindi ko rin alam,” seryosong sinabi ni mew at nagkibit balikat. “sa ngayon, wala pa akong plano kung kailan. my initial plan was to stay here nang hanggang isang linggo lang and never comeback… pero who knows?”

“wala ka rin namang dahilan para bumalik, kaya feel ko malabo na,” sabi ni gulf at tumingin kay mew. mew looks at him at tumitig talaga sa mga mata ni gulf kaya medyo naconscious siya.

“well… maybe I already have,”

  
  
  
  


“okay ka na? wala ka nang naiwan?” tanong ni mew kay gulf na chinecheck ‘yung bawat sulok ng room na tinuluyan nila. tumango si gulf at lumapit na sakanya para makaalis na sila ng lodging house.

totoo nga ‘yung sinabi ni mew. hindi siya malikot matulog at nanatili sa isang pwesto lang. narealize nga ni gulf na baka siya pa ‘yung may ganang magiba-iba ng pwesto at agawan ng kumot si mew kaya nagising siyang nacoconscious sa sarili.  _ kasi naman, bakit ba kasi— _

“uy, bright!”

_ bright? _

biglang nanigas si gulf sa kinatatayuan pagkabukas ni mew ng pinto. tumambad sakanila si bright, ‘yung first love niya, and with him is the same guy na nakita ni gulf na kasama niya sa fast food chain nung nakaraang araw. hindi alam ni gulf ‘yung gagawin. parang nanghihina ‘yung tuhod niya… parang gusto niyang tumakbo palayo, pero hindi niya magawa.

ilang beses niya nang na-imagine ‘yung sarili niya sa ganitong posisyon at sitwasyon, pero iba pa rin siguro talaga kapag  _ naranasan  _ mo na talaga. parang nanigas na yelo si gulf, na malayong malayo sa reaksyon na naimagine niyang gagawin niya once na magkita na sila ni bright.

“uy, mew,” sabi ni bright at umapir kay mew habang ‘yung kasama niya naman ay kumaway sakanila. “dito kayo nag-overnight?”

“yeah,” tumango si mew at nginitian si bright at ‘yung kasama niya. “malapit na kasi akong bumalik ng manila kaya sinusulit ko na. kayo? overnight lang din kayo ni win?”

“hindi,” umiling si bright at ngumiti. “gusto niya raw magbeach ng matagal eh. so we’ll probably stay here for three days or so,”

“that’s great to know. maganda pa naman ‘yung scenery dito kapag gabi na,” natutuwang sinabi ni mew at nilingon si gulf at nakita niyang nakatitig lang ito sa dalawa niyang kausap. “oh, by the way, this is gulf,”

bright looks at him and even the win guy, and suddenly, gulf never felt so small. parang sobrang baba ng tingin ng mga ito sakanya, lalo na si bright, na agad niyang iniwasan ng tingin pagkatapos niyang bigyan sila ng matipid na ngiti. agad siyang lumingon kay mew na nakangiti sakanya… and it made gulf somehow feel safe.

“gulf, si bright and win nga pala,” sabi ni mew. “they are both my friends, pero itong si bright boyfriend niya si win,”

_ boyfriend niya si win.  _ parang nanatili ‘yung mga salitang ‘yun sa utak ni gulf. naiiyak na siya at gusto niyang sumigaw, pero hindi niya magawa. hirap na hirap siya. gustong gusto niya nang makatakas sa sitwasyon na ‘to… but he can’t. hindi niya pwedeng sisihin si mew dahil wala naman siyang alam sa history nila ni bright, at wala rin naman siyang kasalanan dahil si gulf naman ang nagdesisyon na itago ito mula sakanya. pero grabe,  _ what are the odds?  _ parehas pang kaibigan ni mew ‘yung mga taong takot si gulf na harapin.

takot si gulf kasi he will be reminded again of the days he tried so hard to forget… yet in just a matter of seconds, bumalik lahat ng sakit na iyon ng parang alon sakanya.  _ he needs to get out from this. _

“excuse me,” walang alinlangang sinabi ni gulf at nagmamadaling bumaba sa reception area ng lodging house. nagulat siguro si mew sa ginawa niya, but gulf has no energy to explain himself anymore.  _ bahala na sila. basta hindi ko muna sila kayang harapin ngayon. _

gulf knows he has to explain himself to mew eitherway. pero kahit gusto man niyang magkwento, parang hindi niya magawa.  _ tangina, ano ba kasing mahirap dun!?  _ gulf knows it’s just a fragment of his life, but he dedicated years para lang makamove on sa taong who doesn’t share the same sentiments with him. it’s like opening a different  _ gulf,  _ ito ‘yung fragile one, ‘yung madaling masaktan, ‘yung ayaw na naiiwan, ‘yung ayaw na mapag-isa. he knows na hindi rin naman siya pipilitin ni mew na mag-open up and it’s up for him to decide, pero gustong-gusto niya. pero ayun nga, hirap siyang gawin.

nagmamadaling sumunod sakanya si mew sa may lobby pagkatapos niyang magwalkout base sa tunog ng mga yabag ng paa nito. gulf wipes his tears away bago niya hinarap si mew na hinihingal na nakatingin sakanya.

“you okay?” nagaalala nitong tinanong. gulf just nods at him. “nabigla lang kami kasi nagwalkout ka. may masakit ba sayo?”

“wala, okay lang ako,” sabi ni gulf at binigyan pa siya ng matipid na ngiti.  _ mew, ang hirap.  _ “tara na,” dagdag ni gulf bago siya maunang maglakad.

“wait,” hinila naman siya ni mew sa braso kaya nagulat si gulf. tumingin siya kay mew at nakitang nakakunot ang noo nito sakanya. “okay ka lang ba talaga? bakit parang namumula mata mo? umiyak ka ba?”

“hindi ah,” natatawang sinabi ni gulf. “wala lang ‘to, napuwing lang,”

“gulf—”

“mew, okay nga lang ako sabi,”  _ mew, hindi ko kayang sabihin kahit gusto ko.  _ “huwag kang magalala,”  _ pwede mo ba akong tulungan? _

“okay, okay,” mew smiles at him at tinanguan siya. “i’m just worried,”

“tara na,” sabi ni gulf at nauna nang maglakad kay mew but as he walks towards mew’s car, tuloy tuloy din ‘yung luha ni gulf sa pagpatak.

  
  
  
  


“thank you for today, and yesterday,” sabi ni mew. sinundan niya si gulf pagkababa nito ng kotse para personal na ihatid ito sa bahay nila bilang pasasalamat. “na-enjoy ko. sana ikaw din,”

“salamat din. sa uulitin,” matipid na sinabi ni gulf at tumalikod na para makapasok na sa loob ng bahay… pero natigilan siya nung tinawag siya ulit ni mew. “bakit?”

“okay ka lang ba talaga?” nagaalala nanaman nitong tanong sakanya. mew crosses his arms over his chest at pinanliitan ng mata si gulf habang lumalakad papalapit sakanya. “i sense something is wrong with you. tungkol ba ‘to kay bright?”

“mew—” gulf heaves a sigh kasi kanina pa siya hirap na hirap pigilan ‘yung mga luha niya. “pagod lang talaga ako. okay lang ako—”

“you know that i’m always here for you, right?” mew softly says na para bang inaassure si gulf na hindi siya nagiisa. “i won’t force you to tell me anything… pero nandito lang ako kung kailangan mo ng iiyakan, gulf,”

and it only took seconds before gulf put his walls down. tahimik siyang humikbi dahil baka marinig pa ng mga magulang niya ‘yung pagdadrama niya… pero lalo siyang naiyak nung nilapitan siya ni mew para yakapin. gulf returns the gesture, at yumakap pabalik kay mew. mew caresses his head to assure him na it’s okay to let it all out kaya wala nang pake si gulf kung malagyan niya ng luha o sipon ‘yung mamahaling polo shirt nito.

and for the first time since his bestfriend, saint, left him, walang ibang naramdaman si gulf kundi comfort mula sa lalaking ilang araw niya pa lang nakikilala.


	8. Chapter 8

**mew dela merced** **  
**okay ka na? haha

 **gulf dela torre  
** oo nga haha totoo na ‘to  
salamat, sobra

 **mew dela merced  
** okay  
bukas labas tayo, libre kita ice cream  
bawal ka humindi. last day ko na bukas.

 **gulf dela torre  
** baka kidnap-in mo na ko niyan

 **mew dela merced  
** kung papakidnap ka lol  
good night, gulf

hindi na niya nireplyan si mew pagkatapos nun at ipinailalim na ‘yung cellphone niyang keypad sa unan niya. mahimbing na ang tulog ng mga magulang ni gulf, at hindi na siya napansing dumating sa bahay pagkatapos nilang magyakap ni mew. kaya kahit pabagsak ni gulf ibinaba ‘yung bag na dala niya pagkapasok niya ng kwarto nila, hindi sila nagulat.

hindi alam ni gulf ‘yung mararamdaman niya. naiyak siya sa dalawang dahilan, una, obviously dahil nagkita ulit sila ni bright matapos ‘yung ilang taon at pangalawa, dahil sa ginawa ni mew sakanya. he honestly did not expect the other guy would do that, but he did. mew always surprises him and gulf thinks it will always be like that. magaling siyang kumilatis ng tao kaya hirap siyang magtiwala, pero ewan niya ba kung anong meron kay mew para ipakita ‘yung side niyang takot siyang ilabas sa lalaking kakakilala pa lang niya.

hindi nagkwento si gulf kanina. umiyak lang siya nang umiyak hanggang sa maubos siya at mapagod. niyakap lang din siya ni mew buong minuto ng pag-iyak niya. sobrang dilim pero maliwanag dahil sa buwan, at kahit iyon lang ang nagsilbing ilaw nilang dalawa habang iniiyak ni gulf ‘yung pagkatao niya, kitang kita niya sa mukha ni mew ‘yung pagaalala nung nagpart ways na sila.

and just like an unspoken rule, mew understands him even if he does not tell him anything. gulf couldn’t be more thankful, kasi sa totoo lang, kahit kay saint ay hirap siyang ipakita ‘yung side niyang ‘yun.

  
  
  


kinabukasan, hapon na sila nakapagkita ni mew dahil late itong nagising. as promised, dinala siya nito sa may bayan para ilibre ng dirty ice cream. noong una ay hesitant pa si gulf dahil baka hindi sanay ‘yung pang mayaman na dila ni mew sa ganoon, pero siya pa ‘yung naunang umorder ng kanya kaya napangiti si gulf.

ang usapan, pagkatapos siyang ilibre ni mew ng ice cream ay didiretso na sila sa bahay. kailangan pa kasi yatang magayos ni mew ng gamit dahil aalis na agad ito bukas ng umaga.

“hindi naman ito ‘yung daan pabalik ng bahay ha?” nagtatakang tinanong ni gulf habang tinatahak nila ‘yung isang hindi pamilyar na ruta para sakanya.

“basta chill ka lang diyan, akong bahala sayo,” sabi ni mew habang tinatapik-tapik pa ‘yung daliri niya sa manibela. walang nagawa si gulf kundi tumango at manahimik dahil may tiwala naman na siya kay mew. isa pa, kilala rin naman ng mga magulang niya si mew kaya kung mawala man siya, alam naman nila kung sino ‘yung hahanapin.

pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, huminto si mew sa isang mataas na lugar. overlooking ang dagat na malapit sa toledo at ang ilang kalapit na bayan. kitang-kita rin ni gulf ‘yung iba’t ibang mga bahay, at syempre tanaw din niya ‘yung bahay ni don miguel at ang bahay nila mew na katapat lang nito pati ang malawak na coconut plantation. hindi pa masyadong urbanized ang lugar ng toledo dahil ang mayor ang mismong may ayaw kaya halatang halata sa lugar na ito kung gaano nila pinapahalagahan ‘yung kalikasan.

bumaba si mew sa sasakyan kaya gulf did the same. pagkababa niya, sinalubong agad siya ng malakas na hangin dahil nasa mataas sila na lugar. napapapikit si gulf sa lakas ng hangin habang nakatingin kay mew, puno ng pagtataka.

“ano ‘to?” sabi ni gulf, almost inaudible dahil sa lakas ng hangin. “bakit mo ako dinala rito?”

“sumigaw ka,”

“ha?” nagtatakang tanong ni gulf. _bakit ako pinapasigaw ng mokong na ‘to!?_ “sira ka ba? bakit ako sisigaw?”

“basta sumigaw ka na lang,” sabi ni mew. “isigaw mo lahat ng gusto mong isigaw. walang huhusga sayo rito bukod sakin,” natatawa nitong dinagdag kaya inirapan na lang siya ni gulf.

it may sound silly, but it somehow makes sense. kung nandito siguro si saint, paniguradong hindi siya magtatanong at gagawin iyon agad pero si gulf, hinding hindi niya ‘yun gagawin kasi magmumukha siyang tanga. sobrang hesitant niya pa… pero bigla na lang niyang narinig si mew na sumigaw at inunahan pa siya.

“ano ka ba!” suway nito sakanya habang lumilinga ng tingin sa paligid. “baka may makarinig satin. nakakabulahaw ka,”

“edi, good,” sabi ni mew habang nakangiti. “ang sarap kaya sa pakiramdam. subukan mo rin kasi, wala namang mawawala sayo,”

“mukhang tanga,”

“edi magmukhang tanga,” mew says, pero hindi pa rin nawawala sa mukha niya ‘yung bakas ng saya kaya napapangiti si gulf. “anong pake nila? as long as it makes you feel good and you’re not harming anyone, do it, gulf,” dagdag nito. “let go of yourself just for once,”

“fine,” sabi ni gulf.

again, if it was his previous self, hinding hindi niya ‘to gagawin. but he suddenly finds himself eating his words, at tulad ng ginawa ni mew, sumigaw din siya sa kawalan. it made him feel great, sobrang gumaan ‘yung loob ni gulf kaya ginawa niya ‘yun ulit but this time, sabay na sila ni mew.

“it feels nice, diba?” sabi ni mew. gulf finds himself nodding and smiling at him, kaya bigla ring napangiti si mew sa pinakitang reaksyon ni gulf… at bigla ring tumibok ng mabilis ‘yung puso niya. all he’s seeing now is the image of gulf smiling after screaming his lungs out habang hinahangin pa ‘yung buhok. _nababaliw ka na talaga, mew. gago umayos ka._

“mukha tayong tanga,”

“okay lang, atleast may kasama ka nang magmukhang tanga ngayon,” natatawang sinabi ni mew kaya natawa rin si gulf. “happiness looks good on you,”

“thank you,” sincere na sinabi ni gulf. “sa effort. hindi mo na kailangang gawin ‘to pero napapilit mo pa rin ako. sobrang naaappreciate ko,”

“you’re welcome. it’s the least thing I could do before I leave,” sabi ni mew. napansin niyang nawala ‘yung ngiti at saya sa mukha ni gulf kaya napakunot siya ng noo. “oh, bat lumungkot ka?”

“assuming!” sabi ni gulf at agad na umiwas ng tingin kay mew. ramdam na ramdam ni gulf ‘yung bilis ng tibok ng puso niya kasi nahuli nanaman ni mew ‘yung reaksyon niya tuwing binabanggit nito ‘yung pag-alis niya. “well, slight. wala na kasi akong aawayin,”

“‘yun lang ba talaga?” pangaasar ni mew lalo na nung nakita niyang umiwas ng tingin si gulf. “baka may iba pang dahilan?” _kasi kung pipigilan mo akong umalis, hindi talaga ako aalis._

“wala, sira,” sabi ni gulf at tumawa ng mahina. “kailangan ka na sa maynila. wala ka na ring gagawin dito,”

“ikaw,”

“huh?”

“pano ka?” biglang nagseryoso si mew kaya nagulat naman si gulf sa sinagot at bigla niyang tinanong.

“pano ako?” nagtatakang tinanong ni gulf at tinuro pa ‘yung sarili niya. “okay lang naman ako. huwag mo na akong intindihin, marami pang mga bagay sa buhay mo na mas importante kaysa sa taong nakilala mo lang sa probinsya,”

“pano kung sabihin ko sayong naging importante ka na rin sakin?”

natigilan si gulf sa biglang tinanong ni mew. hindi niya alam kung ano ‘yung magiging reaksyon niya, lalo na kung ano mang sasabihin niyang sagot. ilang araw pa lang ang nakakalipas, pero parang ang bilis naman yata ng lahat? masama rin ba kung… somehow deep inside of him, _medyo importante na rin si mew sa buhay niya?_

“gutom ka lang,” pagbibiro ni gulf pero hindi tumawa si mew. seryoso pa rin itong nakatingin sakanya kaya medyo naconscious si gulf. “wala lang ‘to, mew. makakalimutan mo rin ako at lahat ng ginawa natin sa loob ng isang linggo pagbalik mo ng maynila. ‘wag mo masyadong isipin,”

“pano kung hindi ko nakalimutan ‘yung lahat tulad ng inaakala mo?” follow up question ni mew. wala talagang idea si gulf sa pwede niyang isagot kay mew kaya tumitig na lang siya pabalik. “tangina, mali ba ‘tong nararamdaman ko, gulf? ang gaan gaan ng loob ko sayo,” mew slightly laughs, pero hindi alam ni gulf kung dahil ba sa sitwasyon nilang dalawa ‘yun o tinawanan ni mew ‘yung sarili niya. “i went here para takbuhan lahat ng problema ko. i did not contact anyone throughout the whole week and sa buong linggong ‘yun, wala akong ibang naging kasama kundi ikaw lang. i sincerely want to thank you, gulf, because i’ve never been like this,” dagdag ni mew. “not to anyone, not even to my cousins that i’m very close with… sayo lang,”

lalong nagulat si gulf sa sinabi ni mew sakanya. throughout this time, akala ni gulf ay walang dahilan kung bakit nagpunta si mew at bumalik ng toledo pagkatapos ng ilang taon. kahit na nagkwentuhan sila nung nasa beach silang dalawa, ngayon lang niya nakita ‘yung seryosong side ni mew. it honestly kind of makes him scared, kasi mas lalong unpredictable si mew kapag seryoso.

“damn, i’m sorry for being too dramatic,” biglang natawa si mew sa ginawa niya. “hindi yata bagay sakin. sorry, out of character,”

“engot,” natatawang sinabi ni gulf. “okay lang,” _parehas lang naman tayo ng naramdaman._

“tara na,” aya ni mew sakanya at naglakad na pabalik ng sasakyan. gulf nods at him at sinundan na si mew sa pagsakay sa kotse nito.

kahit si gulf ay hindi alam kung anong pwedeng mangyari sakanilang dalawa pagkatapos nito… but the only thing he knows is that he wanted to keep his company, kahit na alam naman ni gulf na malayo ang buhay nilang dalawa mula sa isa’t isa.

and just like what he’s fearing of, nauulit nanaman ‘yung parehas na pangyayaring nagdulot sakanya ng lamat sa buhay.


End file.
